I Know What Love Is
by the yellow canary
Summary: Twilight. Human Alice Brandon has just moved to Forks and meets Jasper Hale and his family of vampires. What will happen? Will James come? Will they save her? Review Please X Bella is a Half Vampire and Rosalie and Emmett's Daughter!
1. Chapter 1

I Know What Love Is

Twilight

Chapter 1

Forks. A boring name to match the boring town. Hi, My name is Mary Alice Brandon but everyone calls me Alice. I'm moving to Forks as my Mother remarried and wants to travel with her new husband so that leaves me with my Father, Charlie.

I used to come here every summer but after I turned 14 I stopped visiting and he came and spent a few weeks in Phoenix instead.

So here we are in my Father's police cruiser driving to Forks. Oh Joy.

My Dad left me to unpack while he went back to work at the Forks Police Station. My room hadn't changed much. Neither had the entire house. Charlie must have left it like this as a memorial for his long lost love and child.

My room was pale yellow with blue lace curtains. The floor was wooden with light grained wooden flooring. My cot has been replaced with a small single bed and there wasn't much closet space. Good job I left a lot of my clothes back in Phoenix. My Dad had gotten me an old ancient computer. Guess that wasn't available to pass the time here in Forks.

Tomorrow was the first day of school in this new town. Forks High School. What A Joy!! Not. Everyone here has known each other since birth and I was sure to stick out. Sure I was pretty but I was also plain. My short black spiky hair was nothing compared to supermodels long luscious locks. My blue eyes rarely ever sparkled like they are supposed to and I was extremely pale even though I have lived in Sunny Arizona for my entire life. I had a petite frame and a pixie look. But I was happy. That was enough. I was happy….

I drove into Forks High and parked my rusty red truck – purchased from my Dad's old friend Billy Black - in a parking space in the empty parking lot. I sighed and walked to the Front Office to retrieve my schedule. As I walked in an elderly woman looked up and did a double take. She must know my Dad!

"Alice! We've been waiting so long! Your Dad hasn't been able to stop talking about you. The whole town is excited about your return." She told me. I sighed yet again and looked at her name tag that read Mrs. Cope.

"Thanks Mrs. Cope. I just came to get my schedule!" I said keeping up my enthusiastic personality. I didn't just look like a pixie. I acted like one too!

"Oh! Here you are!" She said giving me a white piece of paper with a pink one. "Get your teachers to sign the pink sheet and come and give it me at the end of the day. Have a good day Alice. Class starts in a minute." She said before turning back to her computer.

I gave a small wave and walked out into the drizzly rain of Forks. The parking lot was now full. A silver Volvo caught my eye. Wow! That's the only car that isn't second hand. It must be new! Or taken well care of.

Well, Lets go to class!!!

Okay this is Alice's twilight and I don't know if it's going to follow the books.

Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.

All my other stories are not going to be continued and I think I might do the whole Twilight Saga with Alice as the human.

Bella will be OOC as she will have characteristics of Alice and so will Alice.

Bella – Graceful, Loves Shopping, See's The Future

Alice – Loves Shopping, Clumsy, Shield Against Edward

Next Chapter : The Cullens make an appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

I Know What Love Is

Twilight

Chapter 2

The bell rang for lunch. I walked with a couple of people who showed interest in being my friend. But I didn't really want to be friends with these kind of people. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. The Schools Sluts by the looks of it.

Well, Its only for one day and it's better than sitting on my own.

We all sat down and launched into several conservations. Mike, Tyler and Eric were being extremely attentive towards me. That received me several glares from Jessica, Lauren and Jenny. Girls who like the boys.

I ignore them and look out the window. I don't know how long I was staring but several people walked by catching my attention. They were extremely late for lunch considering that nearly everyone was already sat down eating, gossiping or studying. Depends on which Clique you are in.

Jessica and Angela – who were sat on either side of me – were oblivious to my distraction so I decided to ask them.

"Guys, Who are they?" I asked and they looked to who I was pointing at. They looked at each other and then to me.

"Those are the Cullens." Jessica said as the door opened and they walked through.

"The guy with the red brown coppery hair is Edward Cullen. He is like one of the hottest guys EVER!!!" Sure, he was nice but definitely not my type. Edward walked through and kept the door open for someone to step through. When they did I gasped. She was extremely pretty. No that was an understatement. She was gorgeous. Like she just stepped off the catwalk in Paris or New York. She was wearing Skinny Jeans with 6 inch Blood Red Stiletto Heels. How she walked in them was beyond me as I couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping. But she was so graceful. It looked like she was dancing. She had on a Red top to match her shoes with a black belt around her slender yet curvy hips. "That's Isabella Hale." She continued. "She thinks she's like really pretty and a whore. I mean look at her shoes. Obviously knock off." I looked and they definitely were not knock off. They were designer. And I would know. I Live for clothes! "Her and Edward are like totally dating which is really disgusting as they are Brother and Sister." Jessica continued. I listened in stunned silence as they walked across the cafeteria hand-in-hand.

"Jess, they're adopted. Not related." Angela told her. ADOPTED!?!?!?!? "Doctor and Mrs Cullen adopted them and their siblings because they can't have children. Oh. The couple that just walked in are Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen." She told me. There was a blond supermodel. Just as gorgeous as her sister. And holding her was a giant bear – man. They looked amazing together just like Edward and Bella. "And that hottie over there is Jasper Hale. Rosalie's twin." I looked towards where she was pointing and there stood an angel. Blond hair like his sisters and perfect face like all the other Cullens! They were also very pale. More than Me!!!

I looked at them one last time and noticed that they didn't have food. I just shrugged it off and realized one thing. I am fascinated by the Cullens!

The Cullen family was apparently on the antisocial side. I didn't blame them really. The whole student body was totally gossiping and spreading rumors about them.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper Hale. He was gorgeous – an angel with his wild, curly blond hair. He was tall and well built but small compared to his older brother Emmett.

His other brother – Edward – was also like Jasper but I had eyes for only him.

Bella and Rosalie. Well they take girls self esteem just by walking in the room. Everyone was jealous. That much was easy to see.

Lauren would wear similar clothes to the girls a day after they wore them but make hers incredibly more provocative. Hers was also not designer unlike the Cullens. They must be incredibly rich.

But I couldn't get one thing off my mind. Jasper Hale.

After that day at lunch I had biology with Jasper as my Partner. I was ecstatic. But as soon as I sat down he covered his nose and mouth with his hand whilst his other was on a fist clutching the table. It didn't look like he was breathing and his eyes were an incredibly dark pitch black.

The rest of the lesson was spent like that. Neither moving. Me sometimes sneaking glances at him blushing when he caught me looking.

As soon as the lesson ended Jasper was up and out at a nearly impossible speed. I stood there shocked wondering what I did to Jasper Hale. Nothing!!

I was going to approach him the next day but he wasn't there. His siblings were and every time I passed them they would glare at me. All except Bella Hale, his younger sister. She would give me a small sad smile and look into my eyes with nothing but sympathy.

I was shocked but every time Edward would grab her waist a little to tight and whisper something her ear which would earn him a glare. She would then walk off whilst Edward would run after her.

This continued for a week.

A fortnight.

It was becoming routine. So much that when I walked into Biology and saw Jasper Hale with a small smile looking at me I almost fainted.

I had forgotten how gorgeous he was.

At least I can get the truth form him now. And with that I walked up to him and sat down on the chair on his left.

Here goes nothing ….

OMG!! JASPERS BACK!!

*Celebratory dance in head*

Lol. Okay Please Review And I'll Update Quicker!

Luvv Youh Readers!

Yawn. So Tired. X

Sleepover Last Night. Up Until 5 am Talking About Science Teachers In Our School!

Randurm.

Btw..

Bella Is Rosalie And Emmetts Half Vampire Daughter.

Roses Power Was To Have A Half Vamp Baby Nd That Was Bella Nd Edward Is Her Mate…

I Just Like Fanfics Where Rose Is Pregnant Wiv Half Vamp Bella.

If U No Any Please Tell Me.. Or Were Alice And/Or Rose R The Human Whilst Bella Is Already A Vamp For Twilight

-This Is A Combination Of My 2 Fave Types Of Fanfics-


	3. Chapter 3

I Know What Love Is

Twilight

Chapter 3

After a civilized conversation and an apology for his actions, Jasper left for his next lesson.

I was sitting their dumbfounded just staring at the door. I must have been really out of it as I didn't notice Mike – My own golden retriever – coming to me.

"Hey Alice. It's time for gym, wan' me to walk you there?" with hope shining in his eyes. I could only think of one word. DESPERATE!

I collected my stuff and walked after him blocking out his inane chatter as my own thoughts flooded through my head.

What made Jasper hate me so much? The rest of his family?

Why did Bella smile whilst everyone else glared?

Why are they so different than the average student?

Where did Rosalie get that T-shirt she wore yesterday?

Hmm.. I want to go shopping.

The lesson sped past as I was in my own world. Everyone knew better than to pass the ball to me as they would end up getting hurt or I would.

After the lesson I walked out into the Parking Lot to find Jasper Hale leaning on the silver car that belongs to the Cullen family. Walking towards him was Bella and Edward. When they saw me looking Bella waved and smiled whilst Edward glared with so much hate that I flinched and walk away.

I turned around and just about ran to my truck. I was at the end when a high pitched squeal entered my sensitive ears. I looked around and there was Tyler Crowley's truck coming towards me with no control.

I gasped when a hard cold body made contact with mine and knocked me to the cold tarmac floor. I looked up and was surprised by what – or should I say who – had saved me.

Jasper Hale.

He put out his arm and it collided with the speeding truck halting it's movements and leaving a dent in it and knocking Tyler unconscious. The back end of the van hit my truck and left a dent of it's own on the opposite end of me.

I looked up and stared at Jasper in shock. How did he get over to me so fast? He was on the opposite end of the Car Park with his family. I looked up and saw that everyone, except Bella, were glaring at Jasper and baring their teeth. What had he done to deserve THAT reaction?

He looked me in the eyes and left walking towards his family. Then the screaming began.

After the humiliation of wearing a hideous yellow neck brace I was laying on a hospital bed waiting for a doctor to see me.

I hate hospitals! H-A-T-E! HATE HOSPITALS! They make me sick and faint. Especially when I see blood. Ugh.

I laid back and closed my eyes when I heard a door banging against the wall.

I awoke with a start and my heart was beating that of a marathon runners. I looked up and saw the sheepish expression on my Dads face.

"Sorry Hun. I hope your okay." He said directed to me and looked up at Tyler who was sat on the bed next to me. "Me and you will be having a talk." He said with a serious expression matching his tone.

"Dad I'm fine and Tyler do NOT apologize again." I said. Tyler had apologized a numerous amount of times whilst we've been in here.

He was about to respond when the door opened. I sighed and looked towards it expecting another visitor but was shocked to see a doctor. Well a doctor who looks like a movie star.

He had blond hair in a styled wave and topaz eyes and pale skin like the Cullen's. This must be their father. Dr. Cullen.

"Hello. You must be Miss Brandon. I'm Carlisle Cullen I'll be your doctor whilst you're here." He told me. He had a musical voice just like his kids. I wonder what Mrs. Cullen looks like.

"Okay just look at this light." He continued to shine a light in my eyes whilst writing notes in my file. Sigh. Can't I just go, there's nothing wrong with me.

"Okay. No signs of concussion or head trauma. You're free to leave Alice. If you feel dizzy or get a headache feel free to come back or take some painkillers to help with any pain." He said with a dazzling smile. Not as dazzling as Jasper's of course…

"Thank you" I told him meekly getting off the bed to fast which resulted in me tripping over my own feet. I braced myself for the impact of the floor but Dr. Cullen caught me before I could do any damage. I blushed and thanked him.

He chuckled and said "I'm guessing that wasn't dizziness." He said looking in my eyes. My cheeks flared up more as I shook my head. "It's a good job I read your notes about clumsiness." He told me and helped me up. He then proceeded to check up on Tyler.

I walked through the corridors and found my dad. He took one look at me and brought me into a hug which surprised me as this never happens.

"Oh thank god your okay Alice I thought I lost You for a minute there" He Told me. I looked down and blushed yet again.

"Oh, I think you should call your mother. She's been going crazy and calling you. You go and wait in the car whilst I sign you out."

I nodded mutely and walked away.

My head was spinning and not from dizziness. My thoughts were on how Jasper ran to me from the opposite end of the car park in a matter of seconds and left a dent in a metal van.

I shook my head and carried on walking.

As I was about to turn a corner I heard a voice that made me stop in my tracks.

"I just couldn't let her die" He told someone defending his actions of saving me. Jasper was defending me.

"This isn't about you, it's about all of us." This was said as I turned the corner. Both Jasper and Rosalie turned to look at me as Carlisle grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her away from us. Letting us talk in private.

Thank You Carlisle.

"Can we talk about … " I said trailing off. I didn't know what to call it. I'd sound a little mental if I said "Can we talk about how you flew across the mile long car park in a matter of seconds and left a dent in a van which caused it to dent my truck at the strength of the impact." Yes it would sound crazy but it was what happened. What I saw.

"About?" He asked feigning confusion but I could see his guarded eyes. Something was going on with him and his family but I didn't know what. But I was going to find out.

"How you ran to me in a matter of seconds and pushed away Tyler's van before it could hit me" I said, my temper rising.

"Alice I was right next to you and… you think I pushed away a speeding van. Alice I simply pulled you out of the way." Humor in his eyes as well something else. Anger?

"No you weren't. You were leaning against your car. I saw you push away the van" I said. I know what I saw was correct.

"Alice, I think you hit your head against the floor a little to hard. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked with concern clear on his features.

I shook my head. "I know what I saw." I replied through clenched teeth.

"You Don't" He whispered. I don't know if I was supposed to hear it but he looked up at his face. He frowned. "You're not going to give this up are you?" He asked rhetorically seeing the determination on my face. "Well I hope you like disappointment." He said and turned and walked away.

I looked after him completely dumbfounded.

He pushed away the van.

He was across the car park with his family.

I know what I saw.

Review X

Simple

Next Chapter : Jasper's Pov Of Events So Far And The Discussion About Alice. :D


	4. Chapter 4

I Know What Love Is

Twilight

Chapter 4

Jasper's Point Of View

As soon as Mary Alice's scent hit me I wanted to kill her. Her blood. It was driving me to the brinks of insanity. Being confined in a small room with many other children and a teacher. Ugh..

I have to restrain myself. Think of your family Jasper. Think of Rose's anger if we have to move again.

I don't want to disappoint everyone again.

As soon as the bell rang I was out of there. Probably a little faster than I should have.

I could feel the girl's confusion, sadness and guilt? Why did she feel guilty. I don't care I just need to leave before I drink her mouthwatering, floral blood…

No stop there.

I couldn't get her off my mind. I needed her. I needed the taste of human blood rushing down my throat.

With that decision I started to walk and find her but I was stopped by a small hand – impossibly warm - on my shoulder.

I sighed and turned around and looked into the worried eyes of Bella. I've known her since she was born and we've known that she has a gift of knowing the future. She must have seen my decision.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. She was trying to help me. She knows I don't want to be a monster. Neither did she. Even though she's only half vampire.

She turns around and sighs.

"Jazz. You can fight it, your strong enough" She encouraged me. I wasn't. If I was near her I don't think I could resist. I need to leave. Alaska maybe??

As soon as I thought that Bella eyes went blank. Vision. She sighed and nodded. "If you think that's best. Take Granddad's car, you'll run out of gas otherwise." She said gave me Edward's keys to the Volvo. I raised my eyebrows. He never lets anyone drive his car. How did Bella get his keys? As if reading my mind Bella grins at me and walks away. "Just don't tell my husband" She says without turning back. I shook my head. That girl could get anything from anyone with her pout. I get in the drivers seat and start the car. So I've got to see Carlisle. Oh Joy. Disappointment

I hated disappointing the family. But I couldn't help it. Her blood calls to me. But I'm going back. I will fight her blood.

I was driving down the highway to Forks. Going a lot over the speed limit. We all did. Except Carlisle and Esme.

I look to my right and see a couple of pale white figures moving so fast a normal person couldn't see. I laugh. Bella must have seen my return. And with that they jump on top of my car.

Emmett climbs into my passenger seat whilst Bella gets in the back. I couldn't help but laugh at them. Bella certainly gets Emmett's personality and Rosalie's attitude and a mixture of their –mostly Rose's - beauty.

"Finally Bro. When Bells saw you coming home we decided to come and keep you company." He said and gave his signature grin showing his dimples.

Bella rolled her eyes in the back seat. I looked at her curiously wanting to know what she saw.

"Whatever Dad. We're here to warn you that Grandma Esme will not let you out of her sight. She's been going mad. You should have seen her face when I told her you left. I hated it. You owe me" She said crossing her arms over chest. I smiled. I've really missed them.

I turn onto the driveway and drove around the bends like an expert. Even with the fast speed. Bella jumps out before we're even there. Guess she can't wait to see Edward.

I park outside the front of the house. Everyone's stood there with smiles on there faces. Even Rose. Well Bella is slightly bouncing. Edward laughs at my thoughts and puts his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

She rolls her eyes and skipped towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back breathing in her strawberry scent. It was very calming.

Everyone comes forward to hug me. Well, Rose slapped me saying never to leave again.

"Upset my Baby Girl again and I'll make your change seem like a painkiller" Then she hugged me. Well it is Rosalie.

After a couple of hours of laughing and stories of what happened during my absence – Emmett and Edward told everyone that I had gone to Ballet School to finish my dance class – I went to hunt.

I ran and took down 4 deer and an elk before I went back. I had 15 minutes before school started so I took a quick shower.

When I was finished I saw my clothes on my bed. I rolled my eyes at her. Bella. I put on the dark wash jeans and white button down shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I looked in the mirror and decided to leave my hair as it is. It never does what I want it to anyway so what's the point?

We all got in Edward's Volvo and sped off to school.

Love.

I was surrounded by it. Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme. Edward and Bella. I sometimes hated being the only single one of the family but I know I'll never find anyone to love.

But I have a feeling that today's going to be interesting.

And I was correct. Alice was nearly hit by Tyler Crowley. He couldn't stop his truck and was spinning out of control due to the ice on the roads. And Alice was in the way. Before she was hit I raced over there using vampire speed and pushed her out of the way. I don't care if anyone saw. All I could think was 'not her'. And with that I nearly blew our secret. I was in for a lot of trouble.

I went back to school avoiding my family. They were all angry at me and I didn't blame them.

Well Bella isn't angry. She's just shocked that I would go to extreme lengths to save a human. I'm shocked as well.

Everyone was worried about the two students in hospital but I was only worried about one. I didn't like that Alice was nearly hurt. It made me angry but I didn't know why. I wanted to protect her. But why? I don't know.

I was dreading the final bell and when it rung I was prepared with my story. If her blood was spilled in front of me I wouldn't have been able to control myself. It was believable but not the truth. I couldn't tell them a lie. I love them. I'll tell them what I was thinking and they won't like it.

Their hate and anger was overwhelming. Sighing I got into the passenger seat of the car. That was odd. Bella always sat next to Edward. Instead she was sat in between her parents holding Rosalie's hand. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Saving You" She whispered with a sad smile. I looked at her questioningly when Rosalie started to string every profanity in every language from that 'gorgeous and perfect' (as she calls it) mouth.

"You stupid, moronic, obnoxious, fucking, dimwitted, intolerable…" I let her words float into the background as Edward clenched his fists around the steering wheel. Bella looked at him worriedly before trying to calm down her mother. Her and Edward are the only ones really upset about this. Bella was just upset she didn't see it before and Emmett knows that nothing will happen but will end up on Rosalie's side because she was his wife.

"We'll talk about it when we get home" Edward said sharply. Bella looked up at the sound of his voice and tensed. He so rarely talked like that to anyone – and certainly never towards her – which meant this would be horrible.

When we drove into the garage Carlisle's Mercedes was already parked up. This was good and bad. Good, He would be able to keep the peace if a fight did break out. Bad, A fight would break out and he knew this.

We all silently got out and ran to the dining room which was only used for family meetings or Bells ate human food which she did every so often.

Carlisle was at the head of the table with Esme on his left. They held hands above the table whilst Esme looked at me pleadingly.

"Stay" She whispered. It was one word yet it was a more heartfelt plea than a whole paragraph.

It kills her when the family fight.

Rosalie took her place at the opposite side of the table facing Carlisle. Emmett sat on her left looking at Carlisle. Edward stood near the doorway leaning against the wall glaring at me whilst Bella danced and took her seat next to Esme. She smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. I smiled softly at them and took my seat on Carlisle's right.

Everyone was looking at me so I felt the need to start.

"I'm very sorry for my actions and I know that consequences will happen. I am prepared to take responsibility and if it makes you happy" Looking pointedly at Rose and Edward "I will leave and go to the Denali Coven." Bella and Esme looked like they were both about to cry. An actual tear flowed down Bella's cheek.

"No Jasper you can't." Esme begged. Bella nodded in agreement and took my hand across the table. I hate making them upset. I gave her hand a squeeze and grabbed Esme's other hand.

"It won't be for long." I assured them. Carlisle's sadness caught my attention. He hated the family being upset. Especially his wife and Granddaughter.

"No Jasper. We need you to stay. People will start to get suspicious and we need you to know. Plus we don't want you to leave son." He said putting a hand on m y shoulder. Rosalie snorted and Carlisle turned to look at her shocked.

"If he's going to take responsibility why doesn't he kill the little human girl. She should have died today, it will only be right. Obviously this is out of Jasper's capability so me or Edward can handle this. It's nothing personal just for our protection" Rosalie said coldly glaring. Like Edward.

"I won't let her pay for my mistake Rosalie" I said looking at her coldly. She only returned the look.

"She should have died today" She repeated through clenched teeth. I glared at her and glares back. I can feel her hatred, anger and hostility flowing through her. Emmett grabs her hand and Bella looks pleadingly at her though she didn't see her.

"Rosalie, I don't want you killing an innocent human in cold blooded murder. I looked the other way in Rochester as I felt you were owed justice and the men who killed you were monstrous. However, I wish our family was worth protecting. An occasional slip is inevitable. However, killing the girl is like killing Bella. Remember she's still half human." Carlisle said. At that everyone winced. She really did have everyone's love without trying.

Rosalie sat down defeated. Bringing up Bella's safety was enough to upset her. Edward just looked at Bella with so much love it hurt. But she wasn't watching. She was looking down at the floor.

"So the question is if we move?" Carlisle says.

Rosalie groans and bangs her head on the table. "Please no. I do not want to start school all over again!" She just about shouts. Bella's lips twitch into a smile as her Mom voices her displeasure of High School.

"You could keep your current age." Carlisle says softly. He really was a good leader.

"But there's not much sun here. We get to be normal" Rosalie had the hardest time with this life but got over it when she got her dream daughter. However, she still hates that she can't go in the sun without attracting unwanted attention.

I notice Edward had not said anything so I looked at him. He had a thoughtful look on his face and I knew immediately where his thoughts were.

"I won't let her pay for my actions Edward. She did nothing" I told Edward trying to keep my temper.

"She should've died today Jasper, I'm only setting it right." He said looking straight into my eyes. I stood up and glared at him.

"I won't let you" I said. He looked shocked at this but recovered quickly and went into a crouch which I copied.

"Edward" Bella's soft, melodic, usually lively voice was full of sadness that he immediately turned to check and see if she was okay.

"Bells, I know you can protect yourself but I don't want you to get hurt" He said. He felt pained. The idea of anyone getting hurt in the family hurt anyone but a mate getting hurt meant you got hurt as well.

"I know I can Edward and I know you feel that way but that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to ask you for a favor" She said and smiled her dazzling smile. Everyone turned to look at her. She had everything and that was because no one could deny her. Especially Edward.

"Please don't hurt Alice because if you do I'm going to be very annoyed with you." She said and smiled sweetly before looking at everyone's shocked faces.

"We're going to be friends." She said simply. Everyone looked at her in disbelief. We always distanced ourselves from humans. Why would they be friends.

"Honey, are you sure?" Rosalie asked Bella more doubtful than angry. She must have had a vision. But she's had false visions before.

Edward shook his head. "No it was crystal clear. They were both hugging each other and smiling. She didn't even flinch from Bella's temperature." He said looking over at her in adoration. I grimaced. They were so in love. And could be even worse than Emmett and Rosalie when it came to lust.

I just looked at her in disbelief.

"Jasper, I know I won't want her around for the same reason as you but I'll love her too." She said.

"Love… Her… Too?" I said questioningly. She didn't mean?

She rolled her eyes and nearly lost her temper at my being an idiot. "Jasper don't you see where this is heading. Or where it already is?" She said, her cobalt blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"No. I won't" I said and sat down putting my head in my hands. I couldn't love her. No she was a human.

"But you will. And when you do, she'll be one of us" She said certainly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"She'll be a vampire?" Emmett asked his bouncing daughter. She nodded excitedly at me finding a 'mate'. I wasn't in love with her.

"Oh shut up Em. Aren't you listening to Bella? Jasper's in love with a human! Ugh. How Classically Jasper!" Rosalie said in amusement.

"Rosalie in case you forgot Bella is half human" I hissed at her feeling protective of Alice. Rosalie looked guilty and looked at Bella sheepishly who just shrugged and smiled.

"Fall.. In Love… With the girl he saved today?" Esme asked her Granddaughter in disbelief. Bella smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yep. I saw her and Jazzy here in a meadow kissing and sparkling." She said grinning.

I couldn't take it.

Carlisle's Curiousness.

Emmett And Rosalie's Amusement.

Bella's Confidence.

Edward's Trust In Her Confidence.

And Worst. Esme's Joy!

I couldn't take it.

I ran.

I ran and hunted taking down an elk before I found myself running. I ran just enjoying the wind through my blond hair.

I didn't know where I was going but soon enough I found myself in front of a house. Her house. I scaled the house and jumped through her bedroom window.

She had a single bed with purple covers to match the purple wallpaper of the walls. She had books which were mostly of the classics. My Favorite. Her closet door was open and overflowing. I grinned. Bella would love her.

I sat down in the old rocking chair and looked at her. Looking at her short, perfect inky black hair which was like a halo around her angelic face.

"Jasper" Her musical voice said. I froze had she saw me here? No. She rolled over and said my name again. I couldn't help the grin that took my face. Then I realized it.

I, Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale, The 137 Year Old Vampire Love Mary Alice Brandon, The 17 Year Old Beauty Of A Human.

I feel Alive.

I feel Hope.

I feel In love.

Bella's Point Of View

I pulled out of my vision state and squeal. I start bouncing and put down the clothes that are in my hands. I run downstairs with a big grin on my face and start bouncing. They all look slightly scared. The last time I was like this I made them all come shopping with me for 3 days straight. Only Mom enjoyed herself. I could've carried on but NOOOO, they made Jasper make me feel tired. Ha Edward got no sex for a month for that. But HA HA no Jazzy now.

"Bellsie" Edward says using my old nickname. I smile at him and look at his perfect face taking in his deep eyes and sexy tousled hair. He smirks knowing I was distracted but I just shake my head and start to bounce again. Everyone laughs while he sighs.

Wow, I must be a difficult wife. Edward looks up and smiles making me pout. He pulls me into his arms and kisses my hair like he used to when I was a child.

"For the non mind readers" My dad says annoyed that we're having one of our 'stupid,annoying, conversations where he doesn't know if he has to kill Eddie for hurting his Baby Girl'. I laugh my soprano laugh and his lips twitch.

"He's figured it out" I say and look at everyone. They were confused naturally.

"Jasper. He knows that he loves Alice" And look at my Mom. She'll be angry. No. She looks at me and sighs. She walks out and kisses my forward showing me it's not my fault. I look at Dad and he shakes his head, following after Mom but not before kissing my forehead.

I look at Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle and they look happy that Jazzy has finally found his love. I look at Edward and sigh. God, I love him.

He sticks out his hand and I take feeling the familiar electric current run through us.

We walk upstairs and lay on our king size bed, him hovering over me holding his weight.

"Eddie" I say using the cute baby voice and pout that I know he can't resist. It worked! He looks dazed and keeps staring at my lips. PERFECT! "Will you take me shopping at the weekend?" I ask running my hands over his perfect chest.

"Of Course" He says breathlessly. I surpress a laugh. This was to easy.

"Promise." I say looking into his eyes batting my long eyelashes.

"Promise" he agrees. I start to make out with him while everyone laughs. About 10 minute later he pulls away still dazed. From my performance or amazing make-out skills I don't know!

He gets a look of deep concentration and then a look of horror. HA HA! Know getting out of it now!

"Bellsie" He trails off huskily, putting his hands up my shirt.

I shake my head and get off the bed.

"Nope. You Promised and if you don't follow through you're not getting any sex!" I said cheerfully and skip downstairs.

"Going Hunting. Love You!" I shout to no one in particular, just letting them know where I am. I ran in my new Gucci Stilettos not really caring that their getting ruined. As the laughs of the family – except poor Eddie – leave my hearing range I wonder what the future holds for us. Jasper has been alone for a long time and he's finally found his love. And she's human. A vampire and human relationship. It'll work. I'll make sure of it. And When Isabella Marie McCarty Masen Cullen Hale sets her mind to something, It always comes through! Well, except the time me, Dad And Jazzy Got Arrested for burning down the house when everyone was hunting. Good Times!!

A Little Humor For Bella's Pov

Long

Review

Love You

Lol

Awkward

X


	5. Chapter 5

I Know What Love Is

Twilight

Chapter 5

He's Ignoring me. What did I do? What did I do for Jasper Hale to ignore me? His whole family did. Even Bella. And She Always smiled at me before. Ugh. Messed Up.

It's been a fortnight since we last talked in the hospital corridors. I know I'm not crazy because I saw him across the car park with his family. Hell, even my truck had a dent where Tyler's truck crashed against it.

But as crazy as it was, I wouldn't tell anyone. I couldn't. I feel strangely attached to him and his family. But I don't know why. Ugh This is SO confusing.

I look up and notice that Bella Hale is staring at me. I blush and look down. Why would she – practically the most gorgeous girl in the world - look at me? I was brought out of my thoughts by a musical sound. Her high Soprano laugh. I blush even more and look up at her. She was turned around in her seat, which was in front of me, so she could look at me fully.

"Hi. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet but I didn't know if you were one of Lauren's followers" She said with a wink. At that I had to laugh.

At the end of the lesson I was a little disappointed to leave. Bella was really sweet, funny and cool. And she loved shopping. In fact we had plans to go next week. I couldn't believe that someone with her kind of beauty would talk to a

Plain Jane like me.

But no. Apparently the male population of Forks High likes people who are plain. I have had to deny many people and some of them *cough* Mike *cough* Several times.

And apparently I'm not the only person Mike has got an obsession with. During lunch Mike got up and confidently walked up to the Cullen table. Everyone gasped and silence rang throughout the hall. Ignoring this he went up with a smirk on his face.

The whole table – except Edward – looked amused. Mike walked up and sat down next to Bella.

"Hey Baby. If I could see you naked before I died, I'd die happily" He said with a wink and a supposed seductive smile.

Every single one of the Cullens – even Rosalie – stood up but sat back down when Bella shook her head. Everyone looked to her confused and then to Mike.

"If I saw you naked before I died, I'd die laughing" Her Soprano Voice was ringing with innocence but her eyes were full of humor and hatred.

Mike turned a bright red and started to stutter. Then the whole school – except the rest of the people on my table – was laughing. And I had to join in. It was so funny!!

Mike turned and ran out of the cafeteria. Bella's siblings give her high fives whilst Edward gave her a deep kiss.

At that Rosalie and Emmett grimaced. What it's not like their her parents?

Well actually…..

Bella does look like Rosalie but that's because their sisters.

But why would she have the exact same hair color as Emmett as well as the curls.

They couldn't be her parents.

UGH. The Cullen's are so strange. But it feels like I belong there. Family?

Sigh….

The Cold Ones. Jasper. The Cullens. Cold Ones. Vampires. No!

But They are. Jacob told me. I researched it. Vampires A-Z.

Beauty. How else could they be perfect?

Speed. How else could Jasper get to me so quick?

Strength. How else could Jasper push away the truck?

Immortality. I don't know.

But I'm Going To Find Out.

I was eating my breakfast when a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I jumped up shocked. Who would come at this time in the morning?

I pulled the door open and was shocked at what I found. Jasper Hale. He was here. Does he know?

"Would you like me to drive you to school? I'm sure you have questions?" He asked.

My eyes widened. It's true. But how could he know??

He chuckled. I nodded but noticed that school didn't start in another hour. I asked if he wanted to come in and he accepted.

So here we are sat side-by-side on my father's sofa. Awkward.

"So are you…" I trailed off awkwardly. What should I say "Are You A Vampire? Are You Going To Suck My Blood?"

Jasper started to laugh and I realized that I had started to say the questions out loud but under my breath.

"Yes to the first and no to the second. Me and my family we don't drink from humans like the rest of our kind. We drink from animals. Mammals. It makes us feel more human."

"So. How did it all start?"

"Carlisle was changed in the 1600s he believed however time wasn't measured as it is now. Well unless you were rich. Carlisle was, ironically, on a vampire hunt lead for his father who was a preacher. On the hunt he found a coven of vampires who attacked and started to drink from him. But then they heard people coming and left him. Vampire venom was in his system meaning the transformation was beginning. He was becoming a vampire. He hid in a cellar for 3 days and on the final day he awoke. He realized what he had become and tried to kill himself. But he couldn't. You cannot kill a vampire easily. So he tried to starve himself. His resolve was weakening when he heard a herd of deer pass and he attacked without thinking. And he was stronger and had made an alternative to a normal vampires way of life."

I listen engrossed. The towns best doctor was really a vampire born in the 1600's who tried to kill himself. Yeah. You hear it all the time. But I wanted to know more.

"Next came Edward. Edward Masen was born in 1901 in Chicago. In 1918 the Spanish influenza hit the city and claimed his parents. Carlisle was alone and upset so he took Edward and hoped for him to be his companion. He changed him. Now he's like his son. Next was Esme. Esme's newborn son had died and she was suicidal. Her husband constantly abused her and she was fed up. Combined with her son's death she jumped off a cliff. Carlisle found her and instantly fell in love with her. He changed her and they came to be the happy couple they are today"

Awww. That's so sweet.

"Rosalie Hale. Rosalie was born in Rochester and has always been the most prettiest. She was engaged to Royce King. One night whilst walking from her best friends house Royce and his friends…" He trailed off awkwardly. I grabbed his had, cold hand and smiled reassuringly. He grinned back and made me lose my breath. "They raped her." He said simply. I put my hand over my mouth. How could they.. "Carlisle changed her and she hated it. She hated she couldn't grow old or couldn't have a child. But now she doesn't. And she has a child which I will explain later. Then Rosalie found Emmett. Poor Emmett McCarty had been mauled by a bear and left to die when Rose found him. She ran 100 miles and begged Carlisle to save him. He changed him. They got married."

He said smiling.

"What About You??" I asked curious.

He smiled darkly. "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded excited which caused him to laugh. He touched my cheek and sighed causing me to blush. And then he started his story…

[Insert Jazz's story from Eclipse! We All Know It ;)]

Wow. That's all I could say. How could he do all that and still be alive. It was amazing. His whole family was, never mind his existence. Wait he hasn't told me about his whole family!

"Jasper. What about Bella? And Emmett And Rosalie? You Said They Had A Child." I asked confused.

"You just answered your own question" He said amused. I thought about it. Then It Clicked.

"Bella's Emmett And Rosalie's daughter?" I asked honestly surprised. Though I did have my suspicions.

"Yes. Isabella Marie McCarty Masen Cullen Hale. The only one of her kind" He trailed off. I looked at him waiting whilst he laughed. "Bella is a half human half vampire. She has a heartbeat and blood runs through her veins. She can eat food and drink blood though she prefers the latter. She sleeps though it is only for an hour every night and her temperature is very high. As soon as Edward saw her he knew she was his mate. Rose and Em didn't like it but eventually got used to it. At first it wasn't romantic. Edward was just very protective. As Bella grew so did there love. By the time Bella froze at the age of 16 they were engaged." He said trailing off, a smile lighting his face as he thought about the youngest Cullen. Wow, he must love her.

"Jasper, you said that you were an empath. Does anyone else have a gift?" I asked. That would be so COOL!

"Yes We all do but not in the forms of gifts, just things that are intensified. Carlisle is the most compassionate. Esme is the most loving. Rosalie is the most pig headed and that's were her beauty came in. Emmett Is Very Strong, even for our kind. Edward can read minds. But not yours…." He trailed off. He couldn't read my mind? Aww! That's unfair. I can't tease him!

"And Bella can see the future" My eyes widened at that one. Wow! Jasper chuckled and then looked me in the eye. I felt the heat come to my cheeks but I didn't look away. I couldn't.

Then he leaned in.

He carried on until he was at my height.

Closed his eyes and kissed me…

Review Please And I'll Add A New Chapter By Tonight

;)


	6. Chapter 6

I Know What Love Is

Twilight

Chapter 6

He Kissed Me.

It was magic.

His cold lips touching mine felt perfect.

I didn't care that he and his family are vampires. I love him. I want to be with him. I hope he feels the same way.

He pulled away and smiled. His smile made me feel lightheaded.

"I've wanted to do that for so long" He says pulling me into a hug in his strong arms. I nuzzled my face into his neck. This felt so right.

"Then why didn't you" I asked feeling very flamboyant. This perfect creature wanted me. He loves me.

"I didn't know if I could. The scent of your blood. It drives me mad. But I can't kill you. I'd rather kill myself." He said sincerely, his golden eyes staring right into my brown ones.

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. I don't how long we sat there, in each others arms, but eventually he moved. He stood up and pulled me with him.

I looked at him with an eyebrow rose causing him to laugh. He looks at the clock pointedly. Oh My…

We Have 8 Minutes Before School Starts..

How do we get to school in that time? Jasper didn't even bring a car; I realized looking out of the window. He just said nothing and walked, holding my hand, towards the forest. He carried on walking and suddenly he let go.

"Climb on My Back If You Don't Want to Be Late" He said. He didn't have to ask me twice. I jumped on and as soon as I was secure and wasn't sure to fall off, he ran. He ran so fast that the surroundings were a blur to my less sensitive eyes.

Less than a minute later we were at school. The bell hadn't even rung yet. His whole family was sat in a red BMW. Wow. It's amazing. But why would they drive that when they have the silver Volvo.

"Why do you and your family drive the Volvo if you have that?" I asked pointing towards the shiny red car that stood out in contrast to the rusty and second hand cars that were in here.

"We try to blend in" He said simply. As we walked by the car with his family, Rosalie turned and glared at us. Mostly me. What have I done?

"Just ignore her" He says and looks towards Bella. She looks back and nods. I look in between them suspiciously before I remember Bella's gift. Maybe she saw something?

When I look back Bella was looking at me intently. When she noticed me looking she smiled and waved. Edward looks at her in disbelief whilst she looked at him explaining? I don't know.

Just then the bell rang.

We walked through the throngs of students, ignoring their gaping expressions. Everyone was gossiping that the Jasper Hale was walking Alice Brandon to her class. Jasper just smirks and looks at me with many emotions in his eye. Love, Happiness and Pride? Why was he proud? Never mind.

He stops outside my first class. He looks at me and smiles sadly which I return. He gives me a small kiss on the lips, while everyone gasps in surprise. He then turns around and starts to walks to his first class calling "Love You" Over his shoulder but stops and stays with me. Everyone gasps and looks at me. They even froze and just openly stared at me. I blushed and looked down.

That's when I hear a squeal. I turn around and there stands Bella Hale. She looked absolutely perfect. She was wearing – of course – designer clothes. Bella was looking amazing. She was wearing a white tank top with a jade green cardigan and ripped skinny jeans. She was wearing brown Ugg Boots and brown bangles to match. Her hair was in tight curls and her make up was flawless – not that she needed it. She was bouncing up and down whilst Jasper tried to calm her down.

"Are we still on for shopping next week?" Bella asks me. I look at her shocked. I still can't believe that she wants to be friends. I couldn't reply so I just nod. She smiles whilst Jasper laughs.

"Bella's forcing Edward to take her shopping in Paris this weekend." He says laughing. I had to join in. Who would expect this little girl to force a 6'5 vampire to take her shopping? Bella just smiled proudly and waves to me and they walked to their first classes. I smiled at them and walked into my class. Trigonometry. Oh Joy.

It was lunch. I walked outside of my last lesson and saw Jasper waiting for me. My heartbeat sped up as I saw him stood there. He was just too perfect.

He grabs my hand and we walk to the cafeteria. As we walk in everyone turns silent. I'm not surprised. The Cullen's and Hales are usually silent and practically outcasts. We walk toward the lunch line and he fills a tray full of foods which are my favorites. I raise my eyebrows and he looks towards Bella who waves and starts bouncing in her seat. We both laugh at her and she pouts.

He grabs my hand and walks me over to his family's table. He rubs soothing circles on my hand to calm me down. And it worked. But I think he may have used his gift on me. Stupid Empathetic Vampire.

Oh God. We're going to sit with his family. But they hate me. Well Rosalie definitely does. Edward might but I think he does. I'm not sure about Emmett and I know Bella definitely doesn't.

I hope this doesn't end bad.

"Hi Alice" Bella said as I sat down next to her and Jasper. I smile and blush causing Emmett to laugh. His laugh was so loud that many people looked over at us strangely.

His laugh just made me blush more. Emmett carried on laughing until Rosalie hit him and glared at him. He smiled showing his dimples and put his arm around her shoulders. Everyone was staring so they pretended to act normal. They started eating their lunch, hiding their grimaces pretty well. Well, Bella only ate what she liked. Which surprisingly wasn't much.

When I asked her she says that she is an extremely picky eater and only likes certain food and drink.

I blushed and looked down. Bella laughed and put her hand on my shoulder. Her hand was surprisingly warm. I mean really warm. It was different compared to the iciness of the rest of her family.

When they were sure everyone was eating and wasn't paying attention, Edward and Rosalie glared at me. Jasper lets out a growl from his chest while Bella glared at Edward who didn't notice.

"How did you find out?" Rosalie asked. I was shocked she actually talked but the way she talked made up for that. She talked so coldly that I wasn't even worth her standards.

Jasper growled at her again whilst Bella hissed at her. "Mom. You Know how." She told her just as coldly.

Wow. Bella can be just as mean as her Mum. Rose looked at Bella shocked and whispered "Sorry" Bella being the nice person she is just shrugged her shoulders, smiled and started bouncing. Rose looked at her and Emmett and started to smile. I wonder why?

"So. Are you going to tell anyone?" Edward asked. I hadn't actually heard him talk and now that I had I wish I hadn't. His tone was harsh and cold. I tensed and Jasper growled. Surprisingly, so did Bella.

"Edward. Don't you actually believe my visions. You never usually doubt them but when it comes to Alice, you do automatically." She said her tone actually quite cold. Rose looked surprised and Emmett smirked. He must have known this was coming. I'm guessing Emmett was on Jasper's side.

"But she's human" Edward replied, glaring at me. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say as she growled and stood up.

"So am I if you forgot." She simply said. Then she walked off. Rosalie and Emmett glared at him before walking off after Bella. Wow, they really love her. He looks at the doors that Bella walked out of, hoping to see her again.

Eventually, he put his head on the table and groaned. I felt sorry for him. This was my fault because Bella defended me.

"I'm Sorry" I whispered. His head shot up in disbelief. He looked at me for a minute before he spoke.

"No. It's my fault. I really should have more trust in her visions. I just don't want her to get hurt." He said and got out his phone. Probably texting Bella. After a minute he got up and walked away.

"Wow. I cleared out a whole table of vampires by only speaking two words" I said. Jasper looked at me amused.

"You didn't. Rosalie just doesn't like change and that's what you are. A better change to the family. Emmett doesn't have a problem with you. He already Loves you. Same with Bella. Edward. Well, he just doesn't want anyone to find out about it. He doesn't want Bella to get hurt. No one does."

"Anyway. Bella only left because if she didn't she would've ended up hitting Edward. That would've been funny but she would feel guilty later. Em and Rose hate seeing her upset. She's their only daughter. And Edward went to apologize."

He told me simply.

"Yeah. But why was Edward and Bella fighting? Because she was defending me. I mean I am grateful but she didn't have to." I said feeling guilty.

I felt calm was through me and looked up towards Jasper who was smiling down at me.

"You don't have to feel guilty. Bella knew this was going to happen. And she will always defend you. She loves you already. Besides us, you're the only friend she's got." He said.

"But wait, why would she let it happen between her and Edward if she could stop it?" I asked completely confused. Why would you want to fight with the one you love?

He grimaced. "She said it was because the making up will be amazing and she'll be able to use the new lingerie she bought." He said this in a whisper looking down at the table.

I blushed when I realized what he meant. I didn't know they were intimate. Well. They're not exactly children so….

"Yeah. The lust coming off of her was excruciating." He said disgustedly. I laughed. It must be horrible having to feel a person's lust. Especially when living with 3 vampire couples who don't sleep. Well, one does.

The bell rang so we got up and walked towards our Biology lesson with our hands linked. Life couldn't get better.

Review

I Might Do A One Shot Of Edward And Bella Making Up!!! ;)

I Don't Know I Might.

Tell Me What You Think!!

X


	7. Chapter 7

I Know What Love Is

Twilight

Chapter 7

In biology we just sat there. Holding hands, looking into each other's eyes. No one even bothered us. Some just stared.

As soon as Mr. Banner entered with an ancient TV and Video player, the excitement in the room increased.

As soon as the lights were off and the video was on, the tension between me and Jasper was terrible. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to kiss him again but I feared that I would be putting his control to the test.

I didn't want that. I didn't want Jasper in pain. It made me feel sad.

I'm so in love with Jasper Hale.

Jasper's Point Of View

Biology. I wanted to kiss her again. The tension between us was horrible. I felt like every nerve in my body was a live wire.

Like the gentleman I was raised, I walked Alice to her next lesson. Gym. God, with her clumsiness she'll probably be in hospital by the end of the lesson.

I look at the impossibly angelic girl who is walking with me, holding my hand. I love her so much. I wonder what will happen in the future for us.

I was sad when I had to leave her. I didn't want to. She's to impossibly happy and it makes me that. Happy. But I had to keep appearances. So with that I walked into My last lesson. English.

I sat down, the seat next to me empty. I cringed thinking about what Edward and Bella are doing. Ugh, I am so fed up of their lust.

I was just in thought, so much that I didn't notice Edward walk in and sit next to me. He had a smirk on his face and was feeling very…. Satisfied.

Shudder.

Edward laughs at that thought.

"Just 'cause you're not getting any." He said chuckling. He said this is quickly and quietly that no human would have a chance at hearing.

I heard Emmett laugh under his breath as well as Rose. Bella was quiet. Probably looking for visions about fashion in the future.

I look at Edward who's nodding his head at my silent question, and rolling his eyes at her obsession with fashion.

I heard a hiss then and start to quietly chuckle. God Edward can you do anything right today? I think to Edward silently.

He glares at me. I can feel his emotions and I know he's not mad. Quite the opposite actually. He's Frightened. Awww… Is Likl Eddie Scared Of The Little Wittle Half Vampire, I say taunting him in a baby voice.

"Of Course I'm Not Scared" He says rolling his eyes as though it's obvious. At that everyone laughs, except Bella. She's gritting her teeth. Edward, I can feel Bella's emotions from here. I tell him.

"You Better Be Afraid Of Me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I can Make Your Life Very Miserable." She says in a low voice. It was actually very frightening. Edward visibly pales. She must be showing him things in her mind.

The whole family laughs at them. I think they've argued more today than they have whilst they've been married. I feel Edward's emotions and see that he's horrified. She cut you off again, dude? I guess.

He nods his head.

This family's great!

The bell had ringed and I was on my way to meet Alice when Edward stopped me.

"Bella says can you bring Alice around this afternoon. She's already asked her Father and he says Yes. Well, Of Course." He said chuckling. No on Can deny that girl. He nods at that and waits for my answer. Okay. I reply through my thoughts.

"Good. Bella brought the Volvo for you to take her to ours." He said and gets a look of deep concentration. "And Esme's very excited about meeting Alice, Bella just rung her." He said chuckling mysteriously.

"I'll see you later. I'm going to take Bells hunting" He says and walks off to Bella's lesson. I walk off gaining speed and find Alice walking outside of her gym lesson. She sees me and her face lights up. I love that I can do that to her and no one else.

Someone behind me was feeling annoyance and hatred. One guess. Mike Newton. And Of course he was talking about us. I listened whilst walking to the rest of the family with Alice.

"Dude, How come all the Cullen's get the hot chicks. I mean first Rosalie and Bella. Then Alice." He says to his followers.

"No, I think you have it wrong. Those sluts probably pay them to pretend to be their boyfriends." Lauren said with her annoying, nasally voice. At this Bella and Rose were gritting their teeth and being restrained.

"C'mon. Lets go and tell 'em that we'd be better choices." On of Mike's friends –Eric? – Says.

We were at the car now and everyone was looking at Newton and his friends as they look at us. Everyone's eyes were a deadly pitch black. Except Alice. She was clueless.

"What's going on?" She asks looking at my pitch black eyes. She turns around and looks at everyone. I turn around and look shocked. Edward and Emmett had an arm wrapped around their mates waist and put them slightly behind them. They were glaring, very strongly at Newton.

The girls were no better. Bella and Rosalie were holding onto them – restraining and showing their claim – whilst glaring at the girls. I hear Lauren laugh quietly and turn around to talk to Jessica. "See Jess. I told you That slut was paying Edward. Look at how she's holding onto him." She said. Edward had to restrain Bells.

"What's happening?" Alice asked again. I look at her and wrap my arm around her tiny waist.

"Newton and his friends are going to get You, Bella or Rose to be his girlfriend. That's why Em and Edward are mad. Lauren just said that you girls are paying Me, Em and Edward to pretend and be your boyfriends. Vampires are very territorial with their mates." I explain and pull Alice behind me like the others.

Newton and his friends come up to us and smirk. Bella gets a far away look and smiles evilly. She turns to her Dad who grins. Something must be going on and I'm guessing they're blocking their minds from Edward's frustrated glances.

"So. We thought that we should get a chance with the girls. I mean, you're brother and sisters. We want a go." Mike said looking throughout the girls. His sights set on Bella. Whoa… Edward got even madder.

"No thanks. And We're adopted. Not related." Bella says, smiling innocently. Something's going on.

"Yeah, and I bet you sluts are, like, paying them to be you're, like, boyfriends. I mean, it's not like your, like, pretty" Lauren said, twirling a piece of her nasty died blond hair around her fingers, and smiling what was supposed to be seductively at Edward. When Edward looked at her she winked. He cringed and looked at Bella who looked like she wanted to kill.

Then Bella and Emmett Looked at each other. This was not good.

"Well, like, if you, like, think that, your, like, sooooooo wrong" Bella said, talking like Lauren and twirling a piece of her mahogany hair around her finger. "And if you don't, like, leave, my brother, will like, beat you up" She said and looked at Emmett who started batting his eyelashes like mad and twirling a piece of imaginary hair around his finger.

"Yeah I'll, like, totally beat you up, and make you, like, TOTALLY cry" He said. Then they flipped their hair – well Emmett pretended – and got in their cars, swinging their hips like mad and getting in the cars. Em in the BMW and Bells in the Volvo.

Everyone follows their lead and gets in their respective cars. Everyone starts to laugh. Well, Edward starts making out with Bella. During her performance his lust increased ten fold.

When Alice realizes that we weren't going to her house she starts to feel confused. "We're going to my house. Esme wants to meet you and don't worry, Bella cleared it with your Dad." Alice looks relieved that Charlie knows where she is. She went to thank Bella, she turned back around realizing they were, urm, busy.

I cringe away from the lust. I don't want to know what they were doing back there but Edward started to moan.

"Jesus Edward! Calm Down The Lust!" I shout at him. They both groan and sit side by side. They both looked disappointed whilst Alice was giggling. Bella stuck out her tongue at her which she copied. That made Bella pout.

We all laughed whilst Edward whispered "I'd like you to do something with that tongue" To quick for Alice to pick up. Bella's lust once again increased. I groaned but smiled when I realized we were at home. I parked in the garage and opened Alice's door. We all walked in together – Well Rose walked the farthest away from Alice she could get – and went to find Carlisle and Esme. Well, Bella brought them to us.

"GRANDMA!!! GRANDPA!!! WE'RE HOME AND WE BROUGHT A FRIEND" She screamed and then smiled innocently. Rose smiled fondly at her whilst Emmett smiled proudly. Pleased to have someone like him. Edward just looked in adoration whilst me and Alice looked amused.

Carlisle and Esme were in front of us in a matter of seconds. They probably smelt Alice's scent and knew they didn't have to hide their true nature.

"Oh. This must be Mary Alice. You're just as beautiful as Bella said." At this Rosalie snorted quietly and Alice blushed. "I'm Esme the children's mother" At this Bella coughed and pointed towards herself. "And Bella's Grandmother" She said laughing.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. And please just Alice. You have a lovely home." She said feeling a little shy. Rosalie just walked straight past us to the spiral staircase and walked up, completely ignoring Alice. Emmett picked Alice up and gave her a big bear hug before saying "Sorry" and running after her.

"Oh Please Alice, Call me Esme" She says and brings her into a hug. Carlisle chuckles and shakes his head. Hmmm. What's going on? I noticed Edward and Bella had disappeared. Probably hunting?

"So Alice, are you hungry?" Esme asks, excited. Oh no. Esme cooked! There's probably a full table of food even though Alice, and maybe Bella, will eat.

"A Little, but I'll cook dinner when I get home" Alice said with a small smile. I shook my head trying to hide my smile. Carlisle chose that time to speak.

"Not at all Alice. Come on" He says and walks towards the dining room. This is not good!! I hear Bella laugh from in there! Oh God!

Alice's Point Of View

Esme was really nice. And sweet. Even though she wasn't the real mother, and Carlisle not the real father, everyone thought of them as that. (Well, except Bella who considered them Grandparents)

Now I was following Carlisle and Esme through the house. It was magnificent.

A black spiral staircase which stood out against the white walls and floor. The living room had a long black, leather sofa as well as a loveseat and a reclining chair. There was a massive flat screen TV as well as a baby grand piano which was a glossy black. Wow, I wonder who plays. Esme notices my distraction and smiles at me.

"Do you play?" She asks sweetly.

"No, not at all. It's just beautiful. Who's is it?" I ask, curious.

"Edward's. He is very talented." She said fondly. I smiled at the obvious love she has for her adopted son.

When we turned the corner into the dining room. I stopped. There was so much food laid out on the table that it could feed an army. Literally. Everyone laughed at my surprised expression and Jasper dragged me to a chair.

There was a variety of food making it hard to choose from and I was surprised to see Bella pull up a chair beside me.

I looked at her confused. I thought she preferred blood? She looks at me and smiles. She shrugs her shoulders and starts to eat. "Hungry" She says simply. Everyone laughs and looks at her.

To say she was a small thing you wouldn't think she could eat much. But she did. She overflowed her plate and ate everything. I looked at her plate in disbelief.

"I didn't want to hunt so human food is going to have to satisfy my needs. Blood is more filling." She shrugs. When we were done I was taken on a tour of the house. My favorites were Jasper's room, Carlisle's study and Bella's closet. IT WAS MASSIVE!!!!! :D

As I spent time with Jasper and his family I enjoyed myself. I also got to know the relationships between the couples better.

Carlisle and Esme were both very sweet making their marriage that. Sweet. It reminded me of that of an earlier century. But that was probably because it was.

Rosalie and Emmett were both very…. Intimate and physical. You could tell by the way they would make out every 10 minutes.

Bella and Edward was a mixture of the two. They were physical as I had seen. But when he played her lullaby and looked in her eyes. It was love.

As we joked around and talked everyone seemed to include me – except Rosalie who would glare or ignore me – making me feel a Cullen. I felt like part of the family.

BASEBALL NEXT

What Will Happen With James???

Review

There Will Be A Sequel.

Already Got It Planned


	8. Chapter 8

I Know What Love Is

Twilight

Chapter 8

After spending a fantastic evening with the Cullen's, I unfortunately had to leave. Everyone hugged me goodbye – Except Rosalie (No Surprise) – and wished me goodnight.

But before I left, Bella had a vision. She saw that there would be a thunderstorm which would be perfect for a game of baseball. Everyone was excited and they even invited me – claiming I was family now. Rosalie didn't like that. She stormed out of the room and walked upstairs.

I sighed. Will she ever actually like me? Why does she hate me? I've never done anything to her. Everyone else liked me. Heck, Even Edward is civilized towards me now.

Never mind. I guess I'm just nervous. My Dad's going to be meeting Jasper for the first time. Well, as my boyfriend. I didn't know how these things went. Jasper is the first guy I've actually shows an interest in.

I hope everything goes okay. I can't wait until he gets here. Maybe then he will calm me down. Ugh….

Bella and Esme told me to dress casually. I had asked if I would need an umbrella and everyone automatically turned to Bella causing her to life.

After she calmed down – which took 5 minutes and the help of Jasper – She muttered something about it being better in real life. I actually cracked a smile at that. I bet its difficult knowing everything that will happen before everyone else.

She told me that the rain will hit over town and the clearing will be clear from it. I didn't know whether to believe it but just decided to believe her.

So here I am in a long sleeved pink shirt and jeans with my pink high top converse and raincoat, waiting for Jasper to come and introduce himself to my Dad. But first I had to tell him that I was going out on a date. With My Boyfriend.

This will not end well.

I don't need to be Bella to figure that one out.

I felt a sudden, familiar calm spread over me. I grinned knowing he was close. Well, he was close enough to manipulate my emotions so he won't be long.

I walk up to my Dad who's sat in front of the television with a can of beer watching some sport. He looks up at me and does a double take.

"Where are you going Hun? It's raining out there you know." He said like it's the most obvious thing.

"I'm going on a date" I say simply. His eyes widen before they narrow. Oh boy.

"With who?" He asks turning serious. I had never seen this side of me Dad and I'm guessing it was only because his only daughter has started dating.

"Jasper Hale" I say. His eyes widened. He must know of their reputation and rumors.

"Isn't he a little too old for you Hun?" He asks suspiciously.

"No, we're both juniors." I reply casually. Well he was a little too old for me, what with being a vampire over 100 years old, but who am I to judge?

"Wait which one is…. Jasper??" He asks, struggling to remember his name, though I said it only minutes ago. I roll my eyes. Old age.

"He's the one with blond, curly hair. He's sisters with Bella, you know the girl who asked if I could come to hers to study." I say, the lie rolling off my tongue. We weren't actually studying. I was meeting their vampire family.

His cheeks turn a light pink as he remembers the youngest Cullen. She made a big impact on him apparently. Not that it's not easily done. She's so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Oh Yeah. Nice Girl" He says watching the game. Basketball. Hmm. I never got that sport.

"So when is he coming?" He asks. I just reply with a shrug. He was about to talk when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. I got up to answer it but found my Dad was already running towards it.

Please don't embarrass me Dad.

Please don't embarrass me Dad.

Please don't embarrass me Dad.

I really like him.

I cross my fingers and hope he doesn't invite him in but that was short lived when I saw Jasper enter with my Dad escorting him.

Jasper sat next to me and took my hand whilst my Dad sat in front of us.

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan. I'm Jasper Hale, I believe you've already met my Father and Younger sister." He says chuckling quietly. He must have heard Charlie's comments.

"Please call me Charlie. And Yes I have. They're both nice" He says politely.

"Alice won't be out to long tonight. She's just going to join me and my family in a game of baseball tonight." He says grinning, probably thinking about my clumsiness. Can't all be graceful, Can we??

"Alice playing baseball? Why you must like this one Alice." My Dad says laughing causing Jasper to join in and my cheeks to heat up. I stood up and pulled Jasper with me. Hard to do when he's a vampire and a million times stronger than you but he made it look believable.

"Enough laughter at my expanse. Lets go" I say and walk towards the door causing Jasper and my Dad to laugh more. I scowl in their directions and open the door. Surprised to see a massive, red jeep there.

Charlie let out a low whistle.

"Wear your seatbelts." He said looking fondly at the car. Men.

Jasper helped me into the jeep and the off road harness. Ugh, this is annoying.

Charlie was looking at the jeep and I was muttering about 'men loving cars' which cause Jasper to laugh.

"Don't tell Bella or Rosalie that. They love cars." I blush and look down. I didn't know that. Ugh, I'd hate to make Rosalie hate me even more, when I haven't done anything.

I couldn't see through the windshield because of the ever constant rain hammering, making the sight before me blurry, but still Jasper managed to find a turn off and we ended up driving through the forest. Throughout the ride I was bouncing up and down but I couldn't stop. The terrain was so bumpy. Ugh. Sigh... This town is making me need anger management.

After a while we stopped in a small, circular clearing. Jasper helped me get out of the death trap and secured me on his back before he set off running. It felt like flying. I loved it.

During the trip, I turned my head – which was resting on his shoulder – and kissed his neck making him shudder in pleasure which in turn made me grin in happiness and was actually proud of myself. This made him laugh. Stupid empathetic vampire.

Not long after this we arrived in the clearing which the Cullen's were to play baseball.

Carlisle was marking bases, which were further apart than they should be. I didn't know that much but I knew that they should be closer together. I though nothing of it. This was surely going to be different than a normal baseball game. For example, they're playing in a thunderstorm.

Bella was being chased by Edward. I couldn't see them as they were blurs when they ran. I could only tell by her squeals and giggles and his chuckles.

I smiled at the couple. They were perfect together.

Rosalie, Emmett and Esme were sat on a rock. Rosalie and Emmett just seemed to be talking and sharing a sweet moment, but of course that turned bitter when I arrived and Rosalie started to glare. She just jumped off the rock and went over to help Carlisle. Esme was smiling fondly, looking at her family. Her smile widened when she saw me and Jasper and started to walk to us. After looking at Rosalie's retreating back, Emmett decided to follow Esme and come talk to us.

"So what do you think Ali? You're first vampire baseball game." Emmett said. His laughter booming around the clearing causing Bella to look up and run over to us.

"Told you to trust me." She says. I look up and notice that there's no rain. Wow. She's good. She gets a faraway look in her eye and grins. She grabs Emmett's oversized hand and calls out. "It's time." Everyone runs to the pitch. I never noticed how fast and graceful they were yet different. Emmett was like a bear. Like an animal yet graceful. Bella was like a Gazelle. Very graceful and fast. Edward like a mountain lion. He was the fastest.

Esme was the only one who stayed with me. I raise an eyebrow at her and she laughs her musical laugh. It was very calming.

"You don't play with them?" I asked surprised.

"No. I prefer to referee. They tend to cheat but always deny it. That turns into a fight and we always have to cut the game short, so I referee to keep it honest." She looked pointedly at the boys who point at Bella. She looks shocked but then just sticks her tongue out causing us to laugh.

Me and Esme walk over to them whilst they form teams. The teams were.

Rosalie, Edward and Jasper

Against.

Bella, Emmett and Carlisle.

I guess it wasn't fair having Bella and Edward on the same team as they both have gifts that are very useful.

Rosalie is up to bat first whilst Bella is pitching. Bella looks for visions whilst Edward read them from her mind. I wonder if she can block them from him. That must be very hard.

Then Bella pitched. She kicked her leg up, looking like a dancer and threw it towards Rosalie. She hit it and the sound was like thunder echoing. She runs around the bases whilst Carlisle ran to get the ball.

"Isn't that a home run?" I whisper to Esme. Surely he couldn't get the ball. She hit it so far…

She shakes her head and whispers back "Watch Jasper" Who was at the last base.

As Rosalie neared it a ball was suddenly thrown through the trees and landed in Jasper's outstretched hand. My eyes widened. Jasper tapped the ball on the base just before Rosalie slid in.

Everyone looked at Esme and me.

Esme looked at me asking for my opinion, which I gave truthfully.

"You're Out" I said meekly to Rosalie. She got up and gave me a dirty look which I responded to by looking at the ground.

"Whoo! Out!" Emmett shouts giving a Bella high five, which she eagerly returned. Rosalie gave them a glare.

"Babe, It's just a game" Emmett said at the same time Bella said "Mom, It's just a game. They both put their arms over their chest at the exact same time. It was creepy. Rosalie gave them a grin as she looked at how similar they acted.

She really was like her Father.

An hour later the game was still playing and Bella's team was on the outfield again. As she was about to pitch to Jasper – Who was amazing – She froze and her eyes widened.

"Stop!" Her voice rang clear in the clearing and everyone looked at her. I blinked and suddenly everyone was surrounding her. Edward holding Bella's face in his hands.

"The vision. They're coming." Bella said looking at me, frightened. Who's coming?

"We need to hide her." Jasper said and came to pull me with him.

"No. You won't make it in time. They'll just automatically start the hunt." Bella said with a horrified look. Everyone looked at me.

This must be bad. This must be about me. Am I in danger? Are they? I'd rather die before any one of them got hurt.

Jasper pulled me towards him and hugged me into his side.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have brought you her." He whispered. I looked at him and wondered what was happening. He must have felt my confusion as he explained.

"Our kind. But they don't share our diet. Bella thinks they're curious to see if the rumors about her are true but she's not sure. It's blurry. I'm so sorry." He repeated. I knew the exact moment they arrived as Jasper stiffened and the rest of the family formed a defensive line in front of us. Shielding me from them. Though it looked like Rosalie was dragged there.

They were stood with Carlisle in the middle with Emmett on one side and Bella on the other. Rosalie and Edward were stood next to their mate and Esme next to me and Jasper.

But I could see them. There were three. Each with disturbing red eyes. One had dark skin instead on the usual snow white with dreadlocks. The other male had long dirty blond hair and was not as attractive as a usual vampire and the female had bright fiery fed hair to match her eyes.

"Ah. So the rumors of the half vampire are true." The one with the dreadlocks said looking at Bella intently. She gives them a small smile and nods.

"Hello I am Carlisle Cullen this is my family. Edward and Bella, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme, Alice and Jasper." He said not drawing attention to any particular person. I felt a thrill as he said my name. I felt joy. The Family.

"I am Laurent, This is Victoria" He says pointing to the red head, who just nods. "And James" Who just tilts his head to the side. As If examining something.

"Nice to meet you. Could I please ask you to refrain from hunting here? We have a permanent residence nearby and would like to stay here." He says as they look all but shocked.

"Permanent. How do you manage that? What is your hunting range?" He asks looking at the Cullen's golden eyes. (Well Bella's are blue)

"How about we go back to our home and explain there. It is a rather long story." Carlisle says. Everyone looks at him and nod. What?

"Of Course. Lead the way."

"Bella, Emmett why don't you go with Alice and Jasper to get the jeep." Carlisle asks his children who nod. They walk over to us and we start retreating when a wind suddenly blows in the direction of the three nomads who growl. Bella lets out a gasp and then they weren't there.

Esme was in front of me, slightly crouched whilst the others were crouched in front of the three normal vampires. The ones who drink from humans. The ones with no souls.


	9. Chapter 9

I Know What Love Is

Twilight

Chapter 9

The three of them were looking at me. There eyes black. They were hissing whilst the Cullen's stood their ground. Territory or whatever. They were hissing back and growling. Jasper and Bella were against James whilst the rest stood in front of Laurent and Victoria. They were looking at me like I was something to eat. Well, to them I was.

"She's with us." Carlisle said, his voice ringing with authority. James and Victoria looked at each other and then at me. I shrunk back. Jasper noticed that I was starting to feel scared and growled at James. He looked at him and smirked. Jasper gave a frightening hiss and stepped forward in his crouch. Bella grabbed his shoulder and held him in place whilst growling at the 3 vampires.

"But She's human" Laurent said, looking like it was common knowledge. It's uncommon for vampire's to keep humans with them, never mind to socialize.

"Yeah and she's with us" Emmett said looking at James intently, like sizing him up. I'm guessing a fight must be inevitable. No. They can't get hurt because of me! I'm only a human.

"Well, it seems we have a lot to learn about each other then" Laurent says standing up out of his defensive crouch, looking at James and Victoria who were still crouched looking though Esme, at me.

"We do." Carlisle agreed looking at James. Everybody stood up, all except Jasper. He stayed in front of James – who was also crouched – looking at him with pitch black eyes. The rest of the Cullen's stood up and angled themselves against their mate protectively. Carlisle stood next to Esme, blocking me from their sights. Emmett put his arm around Rosalie's shoulder whilst she looked at her nails, not caring but occasionally looking at Bella. Edward wrapped his arm tight around Bella's waist while she zoned out, looking into the future.

"Don't worry, we'll leave now." Laurent said reassuringly though looking at me, giving me a confused glance.

"I think that is best." Carlisle says with his usual calm personality. Though his stance gave it away. He was tense and looking at the two nomads who were still crouching in front of Jasper. I hope he doesn't get hurt.

"James" Laurent says. His voice is deep and obviously displaying some unseen message as he stood up slowly never leaving his eyes from the place I was stood. He looks at Victoria who stands up with a hiss. They all walk away together looking more like animals than people, even if they are vampires.

Jasper was still crouched in the middle of the field. He carries on staring at the place the nomads left, as if expecting them to turn around and come back. Edward walks to Jasper and puts his hand on Jasper's shoulder. He immediately stands up and turns around to face Edward, his eyes still pitch black from anger, they didn't look like they'd be turning gold any time soon. He must be mad.

"Jazz. You need to take her home." He says, reminding him softly. He nods and walks away with me, Bella and Emmett following us. Jasper throws me on his back gently, so not to hurt me, and runs. When we eventually get back to jeep and he puts me in the back seat next to Emmett whilst he got in the drivers seat, with Bella in the passenger's.

He starts the engine with a start and we were driving. I couldn't see where we were going because of the heavy rain, blurring the windshield but the tension and the silence became awkward. I could eventually tell we weren't heading to Forks as the scenery was unknown to me. I didn't want to break the silence but it seemed inevitable. There were so many questions running through my head. Where are we? Where are we going? What's going to happen? Will Charlie Be Okay? CHARLIE!!!

"Where are we?" I ask, not raising my voice above a whisper. It seemed like the moment was to tense for anything but. Bella and Emmett look at Jasper who was clenching the steering wheel, though it looked like it was about to snap.

"We're leaving Forks. We need to hide you." Jasper said, his voice, though was normal volume seemed to be too loud in this current situation. Leaving FORKS. No. I can't leave Charlie.

"No Jasper you can't. What about my Dad?" I ask, cringing as I hear the whining in my voice. He looks unaffected and makes no move, only accelerating the speed. Bella and Emmett look at him worriedly before staring out the windshield. The silence was so strange and different compared to the Cullen's laughter just 10 minute ago.

"Jasper, pull over" Bella says eventually. Jasper doesn't reply, only making the jeep go faster. We were currently going at 180 mph and if Jasper could have his way, it would be going faster.

"Jasper, pull over now." Bella says, not meeting his eyes. Just looking out the windshield, though her voice was full of unexpected authority towards her older brother.

Jasper's foot on the accelerator slips, though only fractionally. He carries on determined until he finally sighs and pulls over. The rain hammers against the metal of the car. The only sounds were our breathing and mine and Bella's heartbeats.

"What are we going to do?" I was actually surprised to hear my voice. I didn't intend to say it out loud. I was just questioning myself inside my own head. In fact, I don't think I want to know the answer.

"We're going to get you out of here. The family will get James and me and you will go somewhere else." He says looking at me. His eyes were full of love and his protectiveness was kinda hot but I need to see Charlie.

"No Jasper. We need to go back. What about my Dad. Please" I say with my voice fading out. He looks at me with uncertainty.

"Jasper. You need to go back. Alice is right, not talking to her Dad will make things worse. He'll think she ran away." Bella says. I look at her but her eyes were far away. Emmett looks down at me and then up at Jasper. He sighs and nods to a sullen Jasper. Everyone was against him now, he had to take me home.

"Listen Jasper. You take me home and I'll tell Charlie I'm leaving. Then you take me any damn place you want to and maybe he'll leave your family alone." Everyone looks at me now. What?

"That's actually a good plan" Emmett said with disbelief coloring his tone. Wow, major insult. I can think of plans!

Bella nods, agreeing with him. "Dad's right. Listen Alice. Go home and tell Charlie that you need to go back to Phoenix. You decide what to tell him and make sure it's believable; the tracker's going to be listening in." And with that Jasper starts the car and dashes back to Forks. But what did Bella mean?

"What's a tracker?" I ask. Everyone's quiet for a moment before Bella turns around in her seat to look at me.

"A tracker is where a vampire hunts for a certain person. It could be because of their looks or simply because their blood calls for them – like yours does to Jasper." At the thought of Jasper hurting me I winced. He'd never hurt me. "When a vampire starts a hunt, it's impossible to stop. We need to get you out of here before you get hurt." She says and turns around to look out of the window. Emmett was looking out the window also. Giving me and Jasper a private moment whilst staying here. I appreciate this.

"Okay Alice, this is how it will work." I recognized the street. Charlie's. Showtime.

"You get in and out. Tell him whatever story works and pack the first things your hands touch. Don't worry we'll be out here watching you." He adds and looks at Bella and Emmett who look at Jasper expectantly. "Emmett, you run around the perimeter of the house and make sure he doesn't see you. Once he gets here, hide. Bella, you stay here and watch the jeep." She was about to interrupt but he cut her off. "Bella, please. I need you to make sure she is safe. I love her" His expression left me heartbroken. He was pleading. Pleading with her to protect me.

"And I don't love her?" Bella said, angrily. A wave of calm swept over the car but that didn't help her anger. Her hands were in small fists on her thighs, clenching and unclenching.

"I didn't say that. I just need her safe." He says, waiting for her to calm. She sighs and nods, biting her perfect bottom lip.

We park up and wait for Jasper's signal. He waits and takes a deep breath. "Now." He breaths and they were gone. I could see Bella jump in the tree waiting for us to get out so she could guard the jeep.

Jasper gets out the car and walks around to open my door.

I've got my story prepared. Charlie will let me go, and when this blows over, me and the Cullen's will come back and I will apologize to him. I let a silent tear flow over onto my cheek. I cry for the fact that a deranged vampire, tracker and his mate want me dead. I cry for the fact that I have to leave Charlie. I cry for the fact that the Cullen's will be in danger because of me. I cry for my new, best friend Bella. I cry for Carlisle. I cry Esme. I cry for Edward. I cry for Emmett. Hell, I even cry for Rosalie.

But mostly I cry for Jasper.

He walks me up to the front door and holds my face. I lean up and kiss him lightly, letting a few more tears free. "I love you" I whisper and kick open the door, shutting it abruptly into his shocked face. This is where my acting skills come in handy. I need to convince Charlie I hate it here. I need to pretend I hate Jasper. We 'broke up'. I need to be good.

James better believe me.

I felt a calm wash over me and a cold breeze rush by me. As the wind freezes me, I hear a faint whisper of reassurance. The one that motivated me.

"He will" From Bella.

Lets do this.

AAAAAAAAHHHH!!

Last Of My National Tests Today So Please Be Nice And Review!


	10. Chapter 10

I Know What Love Is

Twilight

Chapter 10

I was crying. As if the rain wasn't making it hard enough. The rain was still pounding against the windshield; my eyes were covered with a layer of fresh tears, making it even more blurry, if possible. No matter what though, all I could think about was the face of Charlie when I told him that. The exact thing my Mom said before leaving. He's going to hate me.

Jasper had eventually taken the wheel, as soon as my Dad was out of sight. He kept one arm tight around my waist whilst driving to the trucks maximum speed of 50 mph, even though that was pushing it. We were in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company, when a bang on top of us was heard.

It sounded like something big and heavy was going to break through the roof of the truck to get to us. James! My ear splitting scream lasted a second before Jasper's hand was over my mouth and he was whispering soothing words in my ear, and using his gift to calm me down.

"Don't worry, it's just Emmett. You're safe." He whispers and kisses the top of my head. I lean on his shoulder, looking out the rearview mirror. Just then a set of blinding lights come towards us at full speed. I sit up to look when Jasper pulled me back down.

"It's Bella in the jeep, calm down, she's sorry." We carry on driving the unfamiliar way to the Cullen house. Just then a huge white mansion comes into view, welcoming me with a sense of calm. It was weird how it felt like home to me already. After one visit.

Emmett jumps off the roof and opens my door for me whilst Bella parks Emmett's massive jeep behind us. It was weird seeing someone so small in a jeep as big as that. Emmett picks me up and curls me into his chest protectively and runs inside with Bella and Jasper flanking us.

We walk in and are met with the rest of the vampires plus another. Laurent. What is he doing her!?!?!?!

The others must have seen him because they all growled. Emmett put me down and Jasper grabbed my waist. Laurent holds his hands up, like surrender. Carlisle comes up behind him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Jasper, he's here to warn us." Emmett walks over to Rosalie and sits on the couch pulling her on his lap. Edward walks over to Bella and puts his arm around her shoulders, looking casual but acting a little protective. She must have seen this as she leaned up to kiss his cheek and whispered something in his ear. They rushed upstairs and then came down with a couple of duffle bags, probably with extra clothes. Edward holds a couple of others, his and Bella's.

"This is not my fight. I am fed up of James, but I am here to warn you. He is absolutely lethal, he has unparalleled senses. And his mate, Victoria, don't underestimate her. As I said I'm done. I will head up North to the coven in Denali. I will leave now." He says in his accent and nods his head, shooting me a frustrated glance. He looks at Carlisle who nods his head back, as a sign of respect.

He walks out the door and everyone immediately walks to the garage. Edward and Emmett load things up into the garage whilst Rosalie and Bella walk to the side hand-in-hand. Like mother and daughter. Sigh. I miss my energetic mother.

"We'll have to kill him. I don't like to think of killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James." Carlisle says passing a silver cell phone to the 'children' and Esme and holding her hands. I look at the parents and notice that they have changed. In fact everyone had.

Carlisle was wearing a green button down with black trousers and shoes. Esme was wearing a light pink sweater with black jeans and pink flats. Jasper was wearing a blue sweater jumper and jeans. Emmett was wearing a white hoodie with jeans. Rosalie was wearing white long sleeved top and red jeans with black heels. Edward was wearing a black button down and black jeans. Bella was wearing a midnight blue top with elbow length sleeves, a black waistcoat and skinny jeans with stilettos.

"We'll have to tear him apart and burn the pieces, that way he won't be back" Emmett said flexing his muscles and grinning like an idiot. Rosalie glared at him but he simply shrugged. I'm guessing she doesn't like him fighting.

"I'm going to run Alice south; can you lead the tracker away from here?" Jasper says looking at everyone intently.

Rosalie snorts while Carlisle shakes his head. "No son, James knows you'd never leave Alice." He says.

"I'll go with Alice." Bella says walking towards me and Jasper. "Me and Edward will keep her safe Jazz" She says, honestly. I don't doubt Bella, but I don't want to leave Jasper. What if he gets hurt?

"Okay. Can you control yourself?" He says, angling himself between us. Everyone laughs under their breaths whilst Bella, little old half- vampire Bella, gives out a terrifying growl that makes me shiver in terror whilst Jasper just smirks.

"Okay, but keep you opinions to yourself" He says. Bella nods and puts her arm around my waist.

"Bella, take the Mercedes, you'll need the dark tint in Phoenix." Carlisle says, throwing some keys towards Bella, who catches them gracefully.

Bella opens the door and lets me get in to the backseat, whilst she gets in the passenger seat of the car, waiting for Edward who will probably drive.

"He loves to drive" Bella explained, looking fondly at her husband who was planning with Emmett, who looked excited for the disastrous fight.

"Rosalie, Esme can you put these on to hide her scent."Jasper says throwing a coat to Esme and Rosalie. They both catch them and Esme immediately puts hers on. Rosalie, however, looks at Jasper with disbelief on her face.

"Why, what is she to me?" I hear her say, her tone very cold. I lean back against the seat of the car. She's right. What am I to her? To this family?

"Rosalie. Alice is with Jasper, which makes her a part of the family. And we protect our family." Carlisle says picking up the coat and waiting for her to decide. She hesitantly picks it up and walks to my truck with Esme, without another glance in my direction. However, Esme leans down and strokes my cheek whispering "Be safe" to me and looking at Bella. We both nod and she walks away to Rosalie who was waiting for her.

Jasper comes down and looks at me. I look back at the perfect creature I have come to love. He is perfect. And he loves me.

"If anything happens…" I trailed off. I couldn't finish that sentence off. What if someone did get hurt because of me. What if it was Bella? She was still half- human. But Edward wouldn't let anything happen to her. He'd rather die. I may have only known them a while but I knew that.

"Nothing will happen. There are seven of us and two of them and with Bella on our side it will be easy. Just look after yourself and don't worry." He says looking me deep in the eyes.

The front door opens and I turn around to see Edward getting into the car. He looks at Bella and smiles. He turns around and looks at Jasper who nods. Edward starts the engine and waits for Jasper to step back. He looks at me and kisses my black, spiky hair, whispering "Look after yourself" and stepping back.

As soon as he stepped back we were driving. Going back to the place were I grew up. Where most of my life was spent. But now, we were going to hide so a vampire couldn't suck my blood. Nice.

I try to fight my tiredness but I'm not winning. Before I close my I see the sign saying "You Are Now Leaving Forks". We're leaving. Please, keep Charlie safe for me. I pray silently to Esme and Rosalie. I look forward and see Bella and Edward join hands. They were together. They would always be. They had immortality. But what will happen when I die. I won't have Jasper. A mortal and an immortal isn't a good combination. One needs to be changed. Literally.

Edward's Point Of View

Alice had finally fallen asleep in the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes. I look at the gorgeous Angel to my left and smile. I look into her mind to see her looking for visions of any use. She hated feeling useless, so is trying to look for James or Victoria's decisions'. But she doesn't see anything. Ugh! Why Can't I See!!!!! She shouts in her mind.

"Bella, you don't have to do that. You're going to get tired. Sleep." I order her, leaving no room for discussion. She nods and leans over to put her head on my lap. I run my hand through her long, silky hair wondering if the others were having any luck.

After another 30 minutes of driving, Alice woke up and looked around at her surroundings. I smiled. She looked at me and gave me a small smile which turned into a yawn. I laugh and she blushes. The scent of blood is in the air and it smells so nice. No! Stop It think of Bells. I look down and see her sleeping still. I wonder if she's having any visions with her dreams. She does sometimes.

"How long have we been driving?" A small voice asked from the backseat. I look back shocked. We'd never really spoken, except for the day she found out in the cafeteria. And then I hadn't been the nicest person ever, resulting in mine and Bella's first argument. Though the making up was amazing. I know why Em and Rose always fight now. I got hard just thinking about Bella in that corset, waiting for me back at home.

"About 40 minutes. Are you okay? Are you hungry or anything? I know you don't eat as much as Bella?" I ask, silently worrying. Jasper had asked me in his mind to make sure Alice was okay and not out of our sight.

"No, I'm fine" She says quietly. I raise my eyebrow at her and she finishes. "Just worried about everyone." She says. Aaaah! Jazz said she felt guilty. Now's the time to find out why.

"Why. We're good fighters, and with Jasper they won't be able to even have fun" I say chuckling at Emmett saying that he'll make sure he has fun. I bet Carlisle's pulling his hair out with frustration.

"What if anyone gets hurt? What if it's not Emmett, Jasper or Carlisle? What if it's Rosalie or Esme? I know Rosalie hates me, but she shouldn't get hurt. What if it's you or Bella? Bella's still half human. What if she got attacked and couldn't see it beforehand, what…" I stopped her before she got hysterical. More so.

"Don't worry. Em, Jazz and Carlisle are all good fighters. Esme and Rose are only leading the female out of Forks. And me and Bella will be with you. She would see it and even if she didn't I wouldn't let her get hurt. I wouldn't even think it." I say certainly. Anyone hurting my Bella would not live a single day afterwards. She's my hope, my life, my love.

"You really love her" She whispers, amazed. I nod, not even hesitating.

"I've loved her since the day she was born. It was like nothing mattered except her. It wasn't romantic, just protective. When she grew, she got even more beautiful. When she was 15 I started to avoid her, afraid that she wouldn't love me. After a week of that – she never was the most patient – she attacked me when I was hunting and demanded the truth." I laughed, remembering Bella threatening my car if she didn't know what was happening. "I told her and we came to be the couple we are today." Looking at the absurdly beautiful creature in my lap, I remember the days where we started our relationship. She already started planning the wedding, saying that she saw the invitations in her mind and wanted to be prepared.

I look back and see that Alice was nearly falling asleep. "Go to sleep Alice." I say gently. She nods and lies back down. I really hope nothing happens to her. If it did, Jasper would be distraught and I don't want that on my brother.

We won't let anything happen. Bella already loved the human and I was starting to like her. I just hope the Volturi don't find out. They wouldn't hesitate in killing us. And killing my Bella was killing me. I won't let it happen.

We were in a hotel that was close to the biggest airport in Phoenix. We wouldn't need it. It was just in case the tracker escaped. Which he won't. I have faith in my brothers and Father. Bella is sat next to me, staring blankly at the TV though she isn't paying attention. She's looking for the future. She's seen nothing useful. An investment in the stock market. Some new Prada bag that she wants – which she'll be getting next week! – and Emmett ruining Esme's garden.

She's getting so confused that I've had to restrain her hands from pulling her own hair out.

Alice hasn't been out of her room much. She comes out to eat and occasinaly talk. I know how she feels. If it was me and Bella I would be the same, and I'm sure she would. I wish she didn't have a shield around her mind, it would make things so much easier.

A gasp pulled me out of my thoughts. Bella was having a vision.

A ballet studio. James. Alice's name being called out. A shattered mirror. A gold bar around the room. Bella grabs a piece of paper and a pencil whilst Alice looks at her with a worried expression. Bella starts to draw the scene from her vision and Alice gasps.

"It's a ballet studio." She says.

"You know this place?" I ask her shocked.

"Yeah, I used to go there as a kid. The dance studio had an arch just like that." She says pointing towards the fancy arch.

Bella was about to say something when Alice's phone started to ring. She mouthed 'My Mom' and walked to her room.

She was in there for about 15 minutes when she finally came out. Well when Bella told her to. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were coming here as James had changed course. He figured out the trap and fled. Bella thinks he left to start over back at Forks but she's not sure as it's blurry and gives her headaches. I told her she doesn't have to but she wants to if she can't fight. She's just like her Father.

We sat in the seats with my hands intertwined with Bella's small ones. We looked through the busy crowd of Phoenix's largest airport. I notice that Alice keeps looking at the TV monitor that shows when Jazz's plane arrives. She must be excited. After a while she announced that she wanted breakfast.

Bella started to move but stopped when Alice asked if I could come. I thought she'd rather Bella come with her but apparently not. Alice looked at Bella intently, hoping she hadn't hurt her. She hadn't but was a little disappointed and playfully accused me of stealing her best friend.

Half way there she walked into the bathroom and asked if I minded.

"I'll be right here when you're finished." I tell her and lean against then wall. I started to get worried after 5 minutes. That worry increased when I smelt Bella's floral scent coming towards me.

I looked in her direction and saw her shaking. She looked at me and started to cry. I ran to my mate's side and instantly try to calm her.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" I ask her, starting to get more worried. She showed me a vision. One that killed me. Alice. Running. James. Dead.

I killed her. I leaned on Bella and she started to tell me it wasn't my fault. It didn't make me feel better. How was I going to face Jasper?

That was how Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle found us. They looked at us suspiciously before their eyes widened when they saw that Bella had been crying. They ran to us and started asking what's wrong.

I shook my head at them and they look at me questionably.

"I'm sorry Jasper. She ran to James, to meet him at the old ballet studio in Phoenix. He has her mother and she's going to trade: her life for her mom's. When I looked into the future it was blurry but slowly getting clearer. When it was clear Alice was already on her way to Phoenix. I'm So so sorry!" Bella says in a rush, looking at the floor, ashamed.

I focus on Jasper. He looked shocked, then emotionless, then angry.

"You let her go. You just let her go and die! I thought you loved her you…" He didn't finish though because she started shaking badly and ran into his arms. They hugged each other before Carlisle decided we should move.

Me, Carlisle and Jazz went outside to wait whilst Bella and Emmett went to steal a car. They came around in a Mercedes similar to Carlisle's that Bella made go as fast as she could in the little time she had.

I just hope we make it. We'll save her. Bella saw it!

Review Please!


	11. Chapter 11

I Know What Love Is

Twilight

Chapter 11

Alice's Point Of View

My legs were aching but I couldn't stop. If James kills me, I'll know that my Mom and the Cullen's will be safe. The taxi line was empty. I wasn't going to make it. The ballet studio where James told me to meet him at is at least 50 minutes away from here. I turn around looking for another means of transportation when a flash of light came by.

Headlights.

I look and there enough, a taxi is waiting for a passenger. I run to it immediately, ignoring the people who were walking by me. I run in and put on the seatbelt, out of breath.

"I need you to take me..." I gave him the address and to say he looked shocked was the least. He started to shake his head, looking tired until I thrown over the rest of my money onto the front seat. Four twenties. He looks at the amount of money and nods starting the car.

I look out the window, ignoring the man trying to make conversation. He eventually got the hint and looked out the windshield, driving.

I didn't try to stop the tears now. I couldn't help but wonder if Bella had seen my decision and she and Edward were running to get me. I wonder if the family will try to save me or just leave and carry on with their lives.

I wonder if Jasper would move on and love someone else. Slash. I wonder if the Cullen's will forget about me. Slash. I wonder if they ever loved me. Slash.

I wonder if they want me to die.

Slash. Slash. Slash.

A slash to my overbeating, hyperactive, overworking heart. I was scared. I won't deny it. Knowing that a vampire was going to kill me made me terrified. Instead of thinking about the negatives, I think about the people who came to be like family to me.

I remember when the Cullen's first walked into the cafeteria, making their big impression on me.

I remember Jasper saving me from Tyler's truck as it spins out of control.

I remember discovering about Jasper and his family.

I remember the time I met Carlisle and Esme, my first time at the Cullen house.

I remember the fun, first and final game of vampire baseball before the three uninvited vampires arrived and ruined my life.

Ruined Jasper's.

Ruined the Cullen Family.

And now I've got to meet my fate. I love you Jasper.

The front door creaked with the first use in a handful of years. I walk through the already open door, my heart hammering. He's waiting for me.

I walk through the familiar halls to the room where I used to dance. My mom would say it would eventually help with my clumsiness but it never did.

"Alice, Alice!" I hear my Mother call out frantically to me. Scared. I run shouting her name, my high tops echoing on the laminated flooring. I open the door which my Mother's voice comes from and open it to find…

A TV.

With one of my home videos.

We were at the dance studio and my Mom was looking for me before a recital. I was hid in this very room, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of everyone.

"Alice, you scared me" My mother sighed, relieved. The young me looks up and whispers "Sorry". Then it stops. The screen goes fuzzy.

He stopped it.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." James whispers behind me. Looking at me like he was about to buy me. "Nice of you to join me" He smiles, though it's not like the Cullen's signature perfect smile. It was creepy and made me want to cower in terror.

He picks up my wrist and sniffs it. I try to snatch it away but he's to strong. He looks at me and smiles, squeezing it until I heard something snaps. I try to snatch it back but he pulls on me and throws me to the other side of the ballet studio. My head hits the mirror and it smashes, from the force James uses to throw me with. I feel something warm run down the side of my face. I look at James and see that James's eyes had turned black. He was going to lose control.

Then he flew. He flew into the mirror on the opposite side of the room. Jasper. They're going to fight.

I knew it was inevitable. I was in pain though. My head was hurting and my wrist was broken. I clutched it to my chest, crying silent tears and trying to find Jasper in the blur that was the fight.

I don't know how James got away but he came towards me and steps on my leg, causing me to scream a high pitch squeal.

Jasper's eyes get impossibly darker in anger. Then the fight starts again. I cry and start to cry more when Jasper is thrown into a mirror, smashing it to pieces in the process. James runs towards me and picks up my arm. He looks at Jasper and pulls my wrist to his mouth. He sinks his venom coated teeth into my flesh and sucks. Sucks my blood.

Jasper tackles him and cuts off his intake of my blood. Then I feel fire. It's burning me. My eyes close and all I can feel is fire. Why isn't Jasper putting out the fire? Help me Jasper!

"Shh… Shhh Alice. You're Okay. We're here." I open my eyes to Bella's soft, soothing voice and see her breathtakingly, beautiful face. I feel calmer knowing The Cullen's were here. But why weren't they stopping the fire.

I touch my head, hoping to stop the throbbing. Bella put her hand over mine and stopped short. She tenses and brings her hand – now covered in blood – to her nose. She breathes in and shouts out.

"Granddad. Her blood." Carlisle and Jasper rush over to me whilst Emmett and Edward kill James. Carlisle helps me by looking over my body and seeing if there was any damage, whilst I writhe on the floor in obvious pain. Why won't they put out the fire?!

"Bella!" Edward's voice calls out. Emmett and Edward were holding an arm of struggling James, obviously having trouble. Bella jogs over and starts a fire with the broken floorboards. Bella jumps onto his back and pulls off his head. She. Pulled. Off. His. Head!

They carry on ripping him to shreds, chucking the pieces into the blazing fire. Bella runs over to me and tries to help Carlisle. Jasper was just looking at me. Holding my hand.

"Jasper. My hand. Burning." I manage out, trying to talk coherently. It was difficult.

"He bit him!" Jasper said, disgustingly, looking at Carlisle for guidance. It was so easy to see that every Cullen looked at Carlisle for help. He was the creator of nearly everyone in the family and was the rock. He created the Cullen's.

"Jasper, you need to suck it out or…" Carlisle didn't have to finish. Or I would change into a vampire. Jasper said that the transformation was the biggest pain he ever had to experience. I didn't know it was like being burned alive.

Jasper shook his head. "Jasper, it's going to happen, I've seen it" Bella says holding me down whilst I writhe under her. Jasper looks at me, hearthroken.

"I'll make it go away Alice. I'll make it go away." He promises, grabbing my hand ad biting over the place where James injected his venom. He pulls the venom and my blood out, making me feel more and more lightheaded. Carlisle notices and puts his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Stop. Her blood is clean. Find the will to stop." He says. Jasper looks at me, his eyes has a tint of red to them from my blood. He was going to kill me. No, Jasper would never kill you Alice. As soon as that thought enters my head, he pulls away. I try to smile at him but I couldn't. I couldn't feel myself. I want to sleep.

"She's tired" Carlisle says. Jasper nodded and picks up my broken body and walks with me outside the Dance Studio. I didn't make it to the doors. I closed my eyes. Jasper kissed my hair and whispers "Go to sleep". And I did.


	12. Chapter 12

I Know What Love Is

Twilight

Chapter 12

My eyelids opened to an unfamiliar scene in front of me. The walls where white and standard with no colors.

My Mom was leaning over me, looking at me worriedly. What was she doing here? Then it hit me. Jasper. James. Me. Ballet Studio. The Cullen's. But where was Jasper?

"Oh Alice, I was so worried. When I heard what happened I came over immediately to make sure you was okay." She says, holding my hand, I look down and see my wrist has a cast around it.

"What happened? Where's Jasper?" I ask her, tiredly.

She smiles and whispers her answer. "You fell down to flights of stairs and through a window. Jasper's still here. He's asleep. He never leaves." She says looking at Jasper who was pretending to be asleep on the couch.

"You never told me you had great friends here in Forks." She says, smiling knowingly. I nod, unable to respond to that sentence.

My Mom left, claiming to need to call Phil and get something to eat. "You know, I've never left. I slept here the whole time." She says, smiling proudly. I smile at her. I've missed her so much.

"Why? You didn't have to do that." I ask, slightly confused. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"There's been a lot of crime around our street. The old Ballet Studio around the street was set alight and a stolen car was left outside. Do you remember the place Alice? You used to dance there when you was little."

I nod and wave as she walks out. As soon as Renee closes the door, Jasper was at my side, holding my hand and looking me in the eyes.

"You stole a car?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. A good one too." He says, smiling. Then it faltered. He picked up a piece of paper and recognized it as the letter I wrote to him. The one that told him where I was going and that I loved him.

"Why would you do this?" He asks. I shake my head and let a silent tear run down my cheek.

"He had my Mom. Well, that's what I thought. He tricked me." I tell him feeling hurt and vulnerable.

"Alice, you have to leave with you Mom for Jacksonville." He says. I look at him hurt until it sank in. NO!

"No… You…No… I'm… Not Leaving!" I manage to get out. I start to cry and feel hysterical until Jasper calms me down, using his handy empathetic gift.

"Shh… Alice. I'm not leaving. As long as it's best for you I won't leave. I won't leave I promise." He says holding me.

So James is dead and I can live my life with Jasper and his family. But I'm a human. A human can't live with vampires. They could easily lose control, but Jasper doesn't want to lose my soul. Vampire's have souls. How else could the Cullen's be good? But no matter how much I try to persuade he won't give in.

Bella says that I'll get there eventually, but I'm starting to lose hope. But until he decides that it's the best, I just want to spend my life with him. Loving My Jasper. My Jasper Whitlock Hale.

The End


	13. Chapter 13

**READ MY PROFILE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey (:

I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfic. I have a couple of ideas and I just wanted to ask what you all think.

1 – Kurt's little sister, Elena, has moved back to Lima after attending a Private School in New York. She meets her brother's new friend Blaine Anderson and is instantly smitten with him however so is Kurt – who will Blaine choose?

2 – When Lily Moore moves to Lima she didn't expect to be dragged into the Glee Club, never mind being their new lead singer. With the hate of one Rachel Berry and a forbidden romance with someone from a rival school Lily's year is going to be full of unexpected surprises.

3 – Kurt loves Blaine. Blaine loves Kurt. But when Quinn's cousin Heidi moves to Lima Blaine starts questioning whether or not he's actually gay. Meanwhile, Kurt has started noticing a particular Warbler who isn't Blaine.

I honestly love Kurt and Blaine – they're the best couple in Glee – but I want to change the cliché and make him straight – or at least question his sexuality. PM me or leave a review and tell me what you want me to write – I've got tonnes of ideas but whenever I start writing one I want to write another and it's getting annoying so I decided to just ask you guys. If anyone's interested my cousin has wrote a Glee and Twilight crossover but hasn't got an account so she wants to post it on mine, any thoughts? I'm leaning towards number 2 and I've already gotten a couple of chapters written for that so if that is the most popular choice then I'm sorted for the start. I'll write all of them if you like just tell me which you'd like to read first or if you want me to write them all at the same time but that would take a lot longer as I have my GCSE's start next week and I have a lot of revising to do, never mind finishing my Art coursework! If anyone is interested in using these ideas please message me because it will honestly make my life so much easier! If you do though I hope that you stick with the idea and update regularly because I really hate when people don't do that... Or just make super long chapters. If anyone does use any of my ideas then please message me so I can read it!

And I was wondering if anyone would actually like to help me. Like I write one chapter and then they write the next and we could email them to each other to read so we get an idea of what to write for the next chapter. That would REALLY be awesome so if anyone is interested... message me!

Anyway, I've gone on for long enough... PEACE! (:


End file.
